watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Blights
Night Blights is an independent survival horror game. It has the player play as a child that is trying to protect his parents from creatures called Night Blights. This game is similar in concept to the Five Nights at Freddy's series, in which the player has to survive a series of nights by keeping the enemy at bay. Video Synopsis Part One The first part was uploaded on October 23rd, 2015 and was the 423rd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Mackenzie, Molly, and Mars attempting to clear Monday night. The video begins with Mackenzie saying that she was told that the game was like if Five Nights at Freddy's and Among the Sleep had a baby. Sydney isn't looking forward to the game as it involves children, while Molly doesn't want to play it as it's a horror game. The girls begins the game, Sydney still distraught that it involves children, she then comments that the Night Blights looks cute and cuddly. The girls read the instructions of the game, Mars not liking the vibe of the game. They start the first night, Mackenzie finding a toy and tries to pick it up. Mars hears growling and wonders what's growling, not liking the sound of it. Sydney hears the growling as well and wonders if it was coming from upstairs. Mars continues to dislike the game, as she puts down the toy she was holding, thinking that it's making the growling noise. Molly notices the photos of the child's parents and comments on it, while Mackenzie tries to place a toy in a closed wardrobe. She then gives up and goes into a room, she notices that a wardrobe is open and closes it. Molly notes that there are toys everywhere and sees that one of the toys is a Furby, saying that it's weird. Sydney walks towards an open wardrobe and gets jumped by a Night Blight. While she was startled, she found it cute and funny. Mars also gets jumped from a Night Blight and is not happy about it. Mackenzie closes a wardrobe and takes a toy to a room and notices a Night Blight under a bed, she then gives the toy to the Night Blight. Molly walks down the stairs to check out the fridge, hoping the Night Blights aren't there, saying that she'll lose her mind. Mars tries to look for the Night Blights, while Mackenzie brings another toy to the Night Blight under the bed. Molly tries to get a toy on a sofa, saying that, for a toddler, everything is a toy. Meanwhile, Sydney manages to close a wardrobe in time, as Mackenzie goes to feed the Night Blight, annoyed that it growled so quickly after being fed a toy. Mars gets jumped by a Night Blight and is not amused, while Mackenzie finds the game interesting and likes it, although she admits she has not clue what she's doing. Molly finally manages to get the toy from the sofa by climbing a stool. Mackenzie climbs up a table to get a toy, but gets a game over screen as the Night Blight got the child's sister. The girls continue to scour the house for toys to feed the Night Blight and closing the wardrobes, Mars getting jumped in the mean time. Sydney, Mackenzie, and Molly eventually clear Monday night and unlock Tuesday night, Molly hoping she gets to play as the dad for the next night. It is not shown if Mars managed to complete Monday night. Part Two The second part was uploaded on May 20th, 2016 and was the 601st video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Andrea, Mars, and Stephanie attempting to clear Tuesday night. The video begins with Mars not being stoked on having to play the game again, Sydney saying she likes the game but the child's crying freaks her out. The girls begin the night and read the opening instructions, Stephanie concerned when she reads that the baby can die. As they begin the night, Stephanie doesn't seem too thrilled with having the protect the kid's parents til 7 AM. Andrea finds the parents room, gets on it, and jumps on the parents. She notices that they are simple black figures, which she finds creepy. Meanwhile, Mars closes a wardrobe and taunts the Night Blight, as Stephanie feeds a Night Blight a toy and hears it growl, Stephanie looking concerned. Andrea doesn't like the idea of having to protect the baby, saying it's like her literal worst nightmare. Mars spots a Night Blight, gives it a toy, and runs away. Sydney sees an open fridge and goes to close it, when she gets jumped by the Night Blight. Sydney begins laughing as something has finally made her jump, she is then disturbed by the crunching of the child's bones. Later, Mars has a toy in hand and tries to find a Night Blight, hearing it growl from a distance. Andrea finds a chair and tries to jump on it, but is annoyed that she can't, while Stephanie sees a Night Blight standing right outside a room and walks around it. Sydney takes a minute to process the fact that something made her jump, saying she's a little freaked out. Andrea is at the crib and spins the mobile, while Mars closes the garage door and hears the car horn honking, wondering who honked the horn. Sydney comments that she does not want to die again, while Andrea says the rocket ship toy reminds her of Toy Story. She then sees the garage door open and goes to close it. Stephanie scours the kitchen and sees that the fridge is wide open, she panics a little and closes the fridge. Mars and Andrea both hear the telephone turn on and hear the phone call, both confused as to what happened. The girls continue on with the game, closing wardrobes, doors, and checking on the baby, until they all eventually pass the night. Part Three Part Four Gallery File:Night Blights 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Night Blights 2.png|Part Two thumbnail File:Night Blights 3.png|Part Three thumbnail File:Night Blights 4.png|Part Four thumbnail Trivia *Night Blights was the first game that made Sydney feel scared throughout the game. *Part Three marked Andrea's 400th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). External Links Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:Andrea Category:Stephanie Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Renae Category:Long Play